


Sam, Bucky & Alpine

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: “Are you lost baby girl?” Bucky asked as he crouched down, petting the stray cat.“Bucks! Is there any more boxes to carry?” Sam shouts from their apartment window.“Yeah a few more boxes!” Bucky replies, as he looks up.“Bucks, come on.” Steve said as he nudges Bucky.“Alright baby girl, I'll see you later. I need to bring up these boxes.” Bucky grins at the cat as he picks up the boxes.The cat meows and nods, she follows him up to their apartment, walking up with Bucky by his side. She follows him wherever he went, even up and down the steps for a few couple of times. As Bucky brought the last box up, the cat settles next to him as he puts the box down in the kitchen.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 28





	Sam, Bucky & Alpine

Sam and Bucky was staying together post war, they had an apartment together. Technically Sam had an apartment, it's just Bucky was forced to moved in together because he had no where to stay and he didn't want to trouble Steve at all. As Bucky unloads the truck with his belongings and Sam's too, he saw a stray cat looking up at him.

“Are you lost baby girl?” Bucky asked as he crouched down, petting the stray cat.

“Bucks! Is there any more boxes to carry?” Sam shouts from their apartment window.

“Yeah a few more boxes!” Bucky replies, as he looks up.

“Bucks, come on.” Steve said as he nudges Bucky.

“Alright baby girl, I'll see you later. I need to bring up these boxes.” Bucky grins at the cat as he picks up the boxes.

The cat meows and nods, she follows him up to their apartment, walking up with Bucky by his side. She follows him wherever he went, even up and down the steps for a few couple of times. As Bucky brought the last box up, the cat settles next to him as he puts the box down in the kitchen.

“I agree to bring one homeless animal back to my apartment, how come there's another one.” Sam said as he eyes the cat on the box.

“Come on Sam, she's all alone and it's cold outside.” Bucky groans as he pats the cat.

“Sam, let him be. At least he has a friend while you're out on mission.” Steve said as he unbox a few things.

“Fine! You're cleaning after him.” Sam sighs as he walks away.

“Her name is Alpine! It's a she!” Bucky calls out.

“Whatever!” Sam said as he close the bathroom door.

“Alright Alpine Barnes let's get you settled in then.” Bucky said as he carries Alpine to his room.

“Bucks, I'm going out to get dinner, you want anything?” Sam asked as he walks past Bucky's bedroom, only to find him asleep on the bed with Alpine against his chest. Sam chuckles and shook his head.

“Bucks asleep, let's go Steeb.” Sam chuckles.

As Sam got back to their apartment, he took off his jacket and walks up to Bucky's bedroom, only to find it empty. Sam walks into his bedroom, and he drops his jacket. Bucky was crouching on the floor cleaning up a mess.

“James Buchanan Barnes! Tell me that is nothing!” Sam said, as he looks at Bucky who turns to him slowly.

“Alpine vomited.” Bucky sighs.

“In my room?” Sam asked.

“Your door was open when I woke up and I heard something, when I came in, she already made a mess.” Bucky said as he slowly got up.

“You know what, get out of my room. I've already bought you dinner, it's in the kitchen with Steve. I'll clean my own room.” Sam sighs as he grabs his jacket and walks over to the bathroom to get some water and soap.

“Sam, I'm sorry.” Bucky sighs.

“Just get out.” Sam said tiredly as he pushes Bucky out of the room and closing the bedroom door.

For the next few days, Sam didn't bother to come home post missions, he stayed over at the facilities with Clint. Spending most of his hours in the gym or in meeting rooms. Bucky got worried, thinking Sam was mad at him because of what Alpine did, he literally wait up for Sam every night, preparing nice dishes for him, but Sam never turned up.

As Sam was in the gym, doing some cardio work out, his phone rings in his Bluetooth headset, he answered it without looking for his phone.

“Wilson.” Sam answers.

“Sammy!” Bucky calls out on his phone.

“ Are we on speaker?” Sam asked as he stops.

“Yeah, I need to ask you something?” Bucky replies.

“Wassup?” Sam asked as he drinks from his bottle.

“I got into a little accident, and I need the first aid kit.” Bucky sighs loudly.

“You got what?!” Sam chokes on his drink.

“A little scratch.” Bucky clears his throat.

“I'm coming home now.” Sam said as he grabs his gym bag.

“No it's okay, It's just a small scratch.” Bucky replies.

“I'm hanging up on you. I'll see you at home.” Sam said as he hangs up his phone and ran out of the gym.

Sam drove home and ran up the flight of stairs. As he reached his apartment, he opens the door and rushed to Bucky's room. Bucky was sitting on his bed holding onto his arm, which was burned and a long scratch was on it.

“What happen?” Sam asked as he crouched next to the bed.

“Well I wanted to cook dinner for you, kind of though. Then Alpine jumped on the stove, so the pot kind of turned over, and she got frighten so she jumped on me and she scratched me, and I wanted to save the other pot of hot water, it kinda fall on my arm.” Bucky sighs as he holds onto the ice pack.

“Alright let me get the first aid kit then.” Sam said as he got up and went to the bathroom.

“Sammy, slowly. It hurts.” Bucky whines as Sam cleans his wound.

“You're the winter soldier, it's nothing like gun wounds.” Sam said as he dabs another cotton ball.

“But it burns.” Bucky pouts.

“You're a big baby honestly.” Sam groans.

“Hold up, did you see Alpine though?” Bucky asked realizing Alpine wasn't in his room.

“Nope, I ran straight to your room.” Sam shrugs.

“Oh no.” Bucky said as he quickly got up and ran to the kitchen.

Alpine was hiding under the sink, licking her fur. She limps out when she heard Bucky running to her. She gave a small meow as she walks up to Bucky.

“Poor Alpine, you okay baby?” Bucky asked as he picks her up, petting her.

“She's alright?” Sam asked as he walks into the kitchen.

“Most probably need a bath, she should be fine.” Bucky said.

“She was limping. Let's go to the nearest vet then, let's go.” Sam said as he grabs his car keys and jacket.

“She just need a bath.” Bucky shrugs.

“She's like you Bucks, she need attention too for her wounds. Come on, get your jacket. I'll carry her to the car instead.” Sam said as he grabs Alpine and walks out the door.

As Bucky got in the car, Alpine was sitting on Sam's legs and when Bucky leans over to grab her, she hissed at him, threatening to scratch him again.

“Let her be, come on fasten your seat belt.” Sam said as he leans over and pulls the seat belt for Bucky.

As they got Alpine to the vet, letting her get examined. Bucky waits nervously outside as Sam came out of the vet room. Sam paid for everything at the counter, and walks up to Bucky.

“They have to keep Alpine for a night. Let's go back now.” Sam said as he grabs his jacket next to Bucky.

“I'll pick Alpine tomorrow.” Bucky offered.

“Babe, you injured your arm, I'll pick her up tomorrow. Come on let's go home.” Sam said as he grabs Bucky's arm.

They walked out of the vet and walked to their car, Sam rest his arm on Bucky's lower back as he opens the door for Bucky's door. As they got home, Bucky decided to clean the kitchen only for Sam to stop him.

“You're injured, go and rest up. I'll make dinner for you.” Sam said as he took the rag from him. Bucky just pouts and stood there.

“Get your stinky ass in the showers now. You smell like tomato!” Sam said as he pushed Bucky towards the bathroom.

As Bucky got out of the showers, Sam had made a simple dinner for them. Bucky dries his hair and sat at the dining table. Sam serves him dinner and sat opposite of him.

“Sammy are you mad at me because of what Alpine did the other day?” Bucky asked him.

“Nope, I'm alright.” Sam said as he sips his drink.

“Then why haven't you been home lately?” Bucky asked.

“Well the distance from the compound and home is pretty far to commute everyday.” Sam shrugs.

“Hold up, you thought I was mad?” Sam asked as he looks at Bucky, Bucky just nods.

“So that's why you have been making dinner for me for the past few days?” Sam asked, Bucky just pouts.

“James Buchanan Barnes! I fucking bought a month supply of food to last us till my next pay day, you cook everything within a week!” Sam said as he glares at Bucky, only for him to look down at his plate.

“I'm sorry.” Bucky pouts.

“You're no longer allowed in the kitchen James.” Sam sighs.

“Until when?” Bucky asked.

“Forever!” Sam glares at him.


End file.
